sotobjectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens
Aliens are the antagonists of Survival of the Objects. Basic Aliens Alien Eye The most basic enemy in the game. Fires off a barrage of mini lasers that do minimum damage and fires energy disks that do moderate damage. Their HP is also average. Alien Chaser The most wary enemy in the game. They only fire slow white bullets that turn into blue or green colored bullets that have great speed, & deal moderate damage, They often attempt to circle around players while doing this. This enemy has the lowest base HP. Alien Bloom This alien tends to use a triple laser attack that racks up high damage should you waltz in it's range without caution. Combine this with it's similar speed to Alien Chaser & having the highest base HP out of the other three, you're gonna have a stressful time fighting them. Boss Aliens Sun Eye ''' This alien boss is the dangerous enemy incarnate of the Sun. It shoots a large flurry of high damage bullets and often likes to slide around the whole map, while also having a very stationary-esk attack pattern. Be mindful when fighting '''Sun Eye, as it also has access to Alien Eye's move-set, & uses it more often compared to the other bosses. Storm Eye ''' This boss is considered to be one of the two easiest bosses, only second place to '''Star Eye, as it's attack pattern is basic, & easy to avoid. It shoots orbs into the sky, before transforming them into an organized line of bullets that rain down on players. It will only use Alien Eye '''& '''Alien Chaser's bullets if you come to close, so keep your distance. Star Eye ''' The easiest Alien boss, with a predictable attack pattern, & having the lowest HP out of the other three bosses. It attacks via jumping & creating a tourbillon of thin lasers that deal decent damage on their own. Compared to the other three bosses, it rarely uses any of the bullets from the three basic aliens. '''Crescent Eye (BOSS) The hardest & most challenging of the four bosses regardless if you solo or have a party with you, this Alien will glide around & submerge entire areas in pseudo-bullet hell, as it's shots have decent speed, but have above-average size, & cover a lot of distance. Don't even think about challenging it should you come ill-prepared. Trivia * Storm Eye's design may be based off of Kracko from the Kirby '''Series. * According to CoffeeGlow, '''Star Eye was once a normal shape like the main cast but lost grip of his sanity and joined the Aliens' side. Making him the ONLY enemy to originally be a shape, before switching alliances. * Although it is not canon, '''Star Eye '''has apparently bullied Diamond_Deluxe on Discord and Twitter so much, that they both have a burning hatred for each other. * There are rare occasions where two Aliens end up spawning in each other, causing them to get stuck together, thus making it slightly harder to face them, as they both fight over which direction their moving, & the doubled amount of attacks/bullets that are sent out. Category:Characters